Knights of Round (Final Fantasy VII)
Knights of Round, referred to as Knights of the Round in its receipt message, is the most powerful Summon Materia in Final Fantasy VII. It summons a group of thirteen knights, based on the Knights of the Round Table from the Arthurian legend. The knights perform Ultimate End, which deals thirteen hits of immense damage to all opponents that ignores their Magic def. Obtaining the Knights of Round Materia gains the player the Knights of the Round achievement in the PC version re-release and the Roundtable Destruction trophy in the PlayStation 4 release. Profile The knights' summon attack is called Ultimate End and strikes the enemy party multiple times. The knights each attack with different weapons and spells: *The first knight attacks with a longsword that looks like Cloud's Rune Blade. *The second knight attacks with a lance. *The third knight attacks with a rod and casts what looks like Fire magic. *The fourth knight attacks with a mace. *The fifth knight attacks with a longsword. *The sixth knight attacks with a hammer. *The seventh knight attacks with a wand and casts what looks like Blizzard magic. *The eighth knight attacks with a trident. *The ninth knight attacks with a staff and casts Comet on the target. *The tenth knight attacks with a naginata. *The eleventh knight attacks with a battle axe. *The twelfth knight attacks with a sword. *The thirteenth knight attacks with Excalibur. Although not stated in the game, the final knight is King Arthur and he has a grander entrance and attack. This particular knight was released as a figure as part of the first Final Fantasy Creatures set with the given name of Arthur. The next-to-last two knights should be Gawain and Lancelot, since it's believed that Gawain wielded an axe and Lancelot a sword, the Arondight. When asked whether the Knights of the Round in Final Fantasy VII are the Cetra that sealed away Jenova two thousand years ago, Director Yoshinori Kitase answered: "Everyone’s thinking too deeply, reading between the lines too much. That makes it difficult because if you think about it that way, we might have to make it that way. That's definitely not true." Knights of the Round has the longest summon animation in Final Fantasy VII. The sequence can be skipped with the Vincent Mug glitch. Obtained The Knights of Round Materia is obtained from Round Island, a hidden island in the northeast of the world map. This can only be accessed with a Gold Chocobo. Stats Growth Ability Use The Knights of Round cost 250 MP to summon, and perform Ultimate End. This attack summons the thirteen medieval knights to attack all enemies in succession, dealing heavy non-elemental damage, which cannot be reflected and ignores their magic defense. Each attack is equal to 5x the base magic damage. Knights of Round is the most powerful summon in the game, and can deal up to 129,987 damage to a single target. One use of Knights of Round is enough to kill most enemies except the Emerald and Ruby Weapons, the final boss, and Chocobos (which cannot be killed). Due to its high MP cost, and long summon animation, it is not practical to use most of the time. Knights of Round can be paired with a few Support Materia for unique effects, though this is generally not required. For instance, if paired with Steal as Well, it will allow for for 13 attempts at stealing from the enemy. If paired with Magic Counter, the character can perform the attack without using up a turn. MP Turbo can be used to deal even more damage than usual, though this is often unnecessary. Knights of the Round is the only Summon Materia that will not work with Quadra Magic, regardless of whether it is linked to the specific Knights of Round Materia or to Master Summon Materia. However, there is a cumbersome way around this: if the player equips Magic Counter with Master Summon, and Quadra Magic with another Master Summon, there is a small (less than 1%) chance to counterattack with four Knights of the Round attacks. Equipping the Knights of Round Materia comes with major stat changes. It brings -10% HP, but +20% MP, +8 Magic, and +8 Magic def. The HP change is a drawback, but it provides no other penalties, and its boosts to MP, Magic, and Magic def are excellent for spellcasters. It is normally best given to spellcasters with an existing high Magic stat to further benefit and improve their spellcasting abilities, including with Knights of Round itself. These include Cloud, Red XIII, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Vincent. Knights of Round is the best Materia to give to Barret because it can hold the largest amount of AP of any summon, which benefits his Missing Score ultimate weapon greatly. The easiest way to improve Missing Score is to continually master Knights of Round, and give several mastered Knights of Round to Barret. Gallery FFVII KOTR Arthur Model.png|Arthur with the Excalibur. FFVII KOTR Arthur Art.jpg|Concept art of Arthur and the Excalibur. Knights of the round ultimania.png|Knights of the Round explained in the Ultimania Omega. Knights of the round ultimania2.png|Knights of the Round explained in the Ultimania Omega. Knight1-ffvii-KotR.png|The first knight. Knight2-ffvii-KotR.png|The second knight. Knight3-ffvii-KotR.png|The third knight. Knight4-ffvii-KotR.png|The fourth knight. Knight5-ffvii-KotR.png|The fifth knight. Knight6-ffvii-KotR.png|The sixth knight. Knight7-ffvii-KotR.png|The seventh knight. Knight8-ffvii-KotR.png|The eighth knight. Knight9-ffvii-KotR.png|The ninth knight. Knight10-ffvii-KotR.png|The tenth knight. Knight11-ffvii-KotR.png|The eleventh knight. Knight12-ffvii-KotR.png|The twelfth knight. Knight13-ffvii-KotR.png|The thirteenth knight, Arthur. Ultimate End 1.png|Ultimate End (1st part) Ultimate End 2.png|Ultimate End (2nd part) Ultimate End 3.png|Ultimate End (3rd part) Ultimate End 4.png|Ultimate End (4th part) Ultimate End 5.png|Ultimate End (5th part) Ultimate End 6.png|Ultimate End (6th part) Ultimate End 7.png|Ultimate End (7th part) Ultimate End 8.png|Ultimate End (8th part) Ultimate End 9.png|Ultimate End (9th part) Ultimate End 10.png|Ultimate End (10th part) Ultimate End 11.png|Ultimate End (11th part) Ultimate End 12.png|Ultimate End (12th part) Ultimate End 13.png|Ultimate End (13th part) Etymology References Category:Summons in Final Fantasy VII Category:Summon Materia in Final Fantasy VII